A Triple Shot of Love
by ManekiKeneko18
Summary: A bubbly blonde looses his most valuable asset and is devistated until a Russian "comes to the rescue" and becomes the American's hero! Things begin to escalate after the night they talk in the cafe. Will these two find happiness or will they get burned?
1. A Triple Shot of Love

A Triple Shot of Love  
It all seemed so long ago that the two men met, it was actually an accident. Alfred was on his way to the train station running late as usual; soft pants escaped his throat as he rounded another corner.

Something firm took him by surprise as he fell to the ground papers began floating around him. He quickly scrambled to re-organize them, "I'm…so sorry. I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was…" he looked up only to be struck silent by the platinum haired man towering over him.

"Going," he slowly finished the last part of his sentence. Ivan looked down at him, his piercing violet eyes locking in with the American's blue eyes.

Alfred gazed back up at the mysterious man for another moment before it dawned on him that he was going to miss his train. He quickly jumped up, apologized one more time and then bolted for the station.

Ivan looked slightly confused; he shrugged and started to walk away when he heard a rustle underneath his foot.

Ivan looked down to see what he had stepped on; it was a tan book with a sepia toned picture of a tree on the front of it; below the photo written in thin black ink was _'Alfred's Work' _in wispy letters.

He bent over and picked it up so that he could inspect it, he promptly turned it over and looked at the back and then flipped back and opened the book to the front page to see if he could find some type of contact number, "Alfred Jones... 215 N. Monroe Street… If lost please call (773) 562-0818," Ivan read softly. He closed the book and placed it under his arm and made his way down the street.

Alfred arrived at his destination and quickly made his way off of the platform and down the stairs, he ran down the street nearly avoiding two yellow taxis and a bus.

He made his way into the café where he worked part time; he was out of breath as he walked into the back to put on his uniform which was a pair of black shoes, pants and a tie. While the top half of him was dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a white apron tied at the waist over the front of him.

He signed his name in on the clipboard and walked back towards the front of the show when suddenly one of his friends approached him, "You just barely made it this time Alfred. You have to be more on top of things like this," he looked at Alfred with a soft look of disapproval.

Alfred looked back at the black haired man with the moe features, "Sorry Kiku, my alarm didn't go off until 6:50 this morning," he rubbed the back of his head looking down.

Kiku's stern look faded and was replaced with a small smile, "It's all right, just be a little more careful. I can't keep covering for you. I think our boss is starting to catch on… even if he's rarely here," Kiku walked away and began cleaning off the tables.

Alfred began turning on the machines and re-organizing the cups, straws, utensils and napkins. He glanced at the clock, "It looks like I have a little time today," he went to the back and looked inside of his olive green messenger bag. He rummaged through his bag attempting to find his book; he took it off of the hook and completely opened it.

"Where is it?" his eyes began to widen slightly, "It was here thirty-five minutes ago…" he began to worry. He thought about where he was thirty-five minutes ago only to draw a blank as to where he may have misplaced his prized possession.

"Well maybe I just left it at the apartment and I thought I had it on me," he said trying to re- assure himself even though he highly doubted that that was the case. He sighed trying to re-trace his steps in his mind, "I just can't…" he said as his hand balled into a fist and then softened again.

"Alfred… we're opening up shop!" Alfred sighed and closed his bag. He walked through the door and began his day, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart.

Business hadn't started to really pick up until around 9:30 in the morning; the same as any other day at the café. Alfred served his customers absent mindedly replying with a soft, "Hello, welcome to Café Aroma," every time the bell above the door rang.

For Alfred the day seemed to lag; he wanted to leave so he could search for his precious treasure, but he had to stay and continue to work.

He glanced at the television in the corner above one of the booths, wiping the same spot he had already run the damp towel over repeatedly with in the past five minutes.

The weather forecast caught his attention as he rested his head against his hand, "It was gorgeous this morning but we have some grey skies to look forward to later today around 1:00 pm and from the looks of it the rain isn't going to let up until around early evening 4:30 pm or so," Alfred's head popped up quickly as he heard the forecast.

"My book… my book will be ruined!" the golden haired man thought to himself. He looked at the clock framed in black to the side of him," It's already noon?" he began to fret even more. Until it occurred to him that his lunch break began in the next nine minutes.

"Maybe I could look for it then," his face lit up a little as a sliver of hope shone brightly through his blue eyes. He quickly put on his jacket and filled out the clipboard in back with the words 'Lunch Break' as he ran through the door; the sound of the bell above the door echoing behind him.


	2. A Triple Shot of Love:Macchiato

A Triple Shot of Love: Macchiato  
Out of breath with his hair blowing back in the wind, he ran down the sidewalks and streets that he had frantically sprinted across earlier that day. He looked in alleyways, trash cans and even began asking people if they had seen his book but to no avail.

He glanced at his watch," Has it already been forty-five minutes?" he looked back up and the behind him in the opposite direction desperately wanting to continue his search for the book. "I guess it can't be helped," he sighed as he began walking back towards the café.

As he was walking he felt a small drop of water land against his neck, he looked up into the sky, "The clouds are getting darker…I guess I'd better hurry. The one time I don't bring my umbrella," he smiled a little at the comment.

The bell chimed softly as he entered the café," Welcome to Café… oh it's you Alfred," Kiku smiled softly. "So where did you leave for in such a hurry?" the dark haired man asked.

"It's nothing really. So did we get any customers?" Alfred asked trying to switch the subject. "Not really… a lot of people were leaving earlier because they didn't want to get caught in the storm that's going to start soon."

Kiku looked out of the window for a moment to see if anyone was coming and then turned to Alfred, " Well what to do you want to do while we wait for more customers?" Kiku asked.

"I'm not sure," Alfred responded looking through the window as the rain began slowly and quickly sped up to a downpour. Alfred thought about the pages in his book, the black ink being faded and smudged by the water, perhaps it was being carried down the street by the high water, getting pulled into the gutter.

He pulled himself away from the window and turned the television back on promptly flipping through the channels.

The rain continued to pour down into the early evening like the forecast had predicted as the last specks of water fall from the sky and drip from the café's dome awning outside. The sun began to fade into the thick clouds now painted a light purple by the night's approach.

"Well perhaps we should get ready to switch shifts with Feliciano and Antonio," Kiku said as he began taking out candles and placing one on each small window table and all of the booths around him like he did every night.

"Right," Alfred's eyes were aimed at the floor, enveloped in a soft melancholy. Kiku noticed this almost immediately; Alfred's usually bright cyan eyes were now dull and lacked the happiness they almost always held inside of them.

"Alfred… is something the matter?" Kiku asked softly. Alfred remained silent for a moment and then began to speak when he was interrupted by the small bell above the door.

Alfred and Kiku's attention shifted to the door; they both stared as a tall pale man with platinum hair and violet eyes entered the café slightly bent over so that he wouldn't hit his head on the metal frame.

"Welcome to Café Aroma," they both said in unison as the door closed behind the Russian. "How may we help you sir?" Alfred said with his head tilted up to meet the violet eyes again. The Russian man ordered a black coffee and a sandwich and took a seat in the booth far over to the left on the opposite side of the television.

Alfred promptly brews the coffee for the man while Kiku finished making the sandwich at the other counter.

Alfred looks over, focusing his eyes on the man; it was as if he had seen him before. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kiku's voice, "Alfred… can you take the order over to the man in the booth?" Alfred nodded and proceeded with the serving tray over to the platinum haired Russian.

"Here's your order sir," Alfred said softly as he placed the items on the table, the man looked at him, nodded his head and said thank you. Alfred looked intently at the man once again for a moment.

The Russian broke the silence with his words, "I-Is something wrong?" Alfred blinked and noticed that he had been staring at him for around thirty seconds. "Oh! No…I'm sorry…it's just that you look so familiar. Like I've seen you somewhere before," Alfred smiled and began walking back towards the front counter.

He returned to his quiet state as he looked back out of the window; Kiku was concerned and so he went to ask again what was troubling him, "Alfred …I've been watching you all day… something's wrong. What is it?" the Japanese man asked.

Alfred continued to stare out the window, "It's nothing really…" Kiku placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Please Alfred…we always talk to each other…" Alfred looked at the Japanese man and sighed, "Alright."

"Earlier today when I was running to work I think I lost my book…It was very important to me, all of my writing was in there and now it's probably…" Alfred looked down again.

Kiku sympathized with his friend, "I'm sorry. Well what does it look like? Maybe we can find it," Kiku said with a small smile. The Russian man sat in the booth glancing up at the television in front of him slowly sipping his coffee listening to their conversation.

Alfred's head lifted slightly, "Really? I-It's probably gone…but it was a small tan book with a sepia toned picture of a tree on the front cover. Oh! And the words 'Alfred's Work' were written under it."

The Russian man looked up remembering the book from earlier that he had tucked inside of his inner coat pocket. Once he finished his meal he stood up and walked towards the front counter, "Excuse me. You are Alfred da?" the Russian man looked down at the blonde.

Alfred replied after a couple of seconds, "Y-Yes…why do you ask?" Alfred turned his head slightly with a small smile.

The Russian blushed slightly, "I think I have something of yours," the man searched through his coat pocket and finally pulls out a small tan book with a picture and the words _Alfred's Work_ written on the front.

Alfred looked at the man in disbelief for a moment before letting small pearls of clear liquid escape the corners of his eyes, "It's my book," tears began to stream down his cheeks. "But where did you find it?" the Russian man looked at him and replied, "You don't remember? This morning you ran into me," he smiled.

Alfred thought back to earlier and all of a sudden it came rushing back to him, "I remember now! I went to turn a corner and then I fell and my things went everywhere… that must have been when I dropped my book, "Alfred said looking back at Kiku.

"Well the important thing is that it's not ruined," Kiku said as he began to take off his apron. Alfred walked around the counter and embraced the Russian in his arms to show gratitude, "Thanks again!" the violet eyes widened slightly as his cheeks became warm.

"It was no trouble at all. Really it was nothing," the Russian looked away for a moment. "Are you kidding me? It was definitely something…all of my best writing is in there from as far back as I can remember, Alfred smiled.

"Here," Alfred said cheerfully as he handed the man a bag full of pastries out from behind the glass case in front of him. "Thank you," the Russian man said as he took a hold of one of the small cakes and began eating a small portion of it.

"It's delicious," said the Russian man as he returned the cake to the inside of the bag from which it was presented to him. Alfred's face lit up, "You really think so?" he asked completely intrigued by the Russian's comment. "D-Da… it is," the platinum haired man replied.

Kiku stepped in for a moment, "He made that himself," Kiku said as he placed his head on top of Alfred's head.

The conversation between the three is interrupted once again by the bell above the door as two men; one taller with dark brown hair and green eyes and the other shorter with light brown hair and a prominent curl on the left side of his head enter the café.

"Ve~ Kiku we're here!" Feliciano exclaimed. Antonio's face was set in a calm yet inviting demeanor, "Buenas noches," he said as he walked towards the counter.

"All right now you two can leave for the night. See you tomorrow night," the darker haired man said while putting on his white shirt and apron. Kiku nodded and made his way to the door, "Goodbye Feliciano and Antonio. Goodbye Alfred," he said as he left.

Alfred waved as he grabbed his bag and went to open the door to leave; he stopped outside under the awning for a second and stuck his hand out to see if it was raining hard, "It's not great but it's not horrible either… I guess I'll be fine," as he starts to leave thunder roars in the distance and the rain starts to pick up again.

"Oh come on!" he huffed and searched through his bag for a bag for a book that he could use to cover his head, " Don't tell me I don't even have anything to keep my head dry…" he said as he took his hand out of his bag.

"I guess it can't be helped," Alfred said as he moved one foot out from under the café's awning and then the rest of his body. He noticed that he wasn't getting drenched; he looked up to see the same platinum haired man holding an umbrella above his head.

"You don't want to end up getting sick do you?" the Russian man smiled as he looked down at the blonde. "Please allow me to walk you home? It is the least I can do for the kindness you've shown me da?" he stood there waiting for the American's reply.

"S-Sure… If it's not too much trouble for you?" the blonde questioned the Russian. "Not at all…had he laughed. "What type of person would I be if I let you walk home all alone in the rain?" Alfred smiled as he began walking with the violet eyed man to the train station.

It finally caught his attention, "You know what I've just realized?" "Da?" the Russian calmly replies. "You know my name and I haven't asked you what yours is yet…I feel so embarrassed." "Don't be… the Russian replied. "My name is Ivan…Ivan Braginski," he said as he tipped his head slightly. "I like the sound of that name," Alfred says as he moves in closer to the Russian attempting to avoid the heavy rain outside of the umbrella.

Ivan blushes at the comment as they approach the train platform; they both board the train and talk the entire time back to Alfred's apartment. As they reach his front step Russia realizes that he must go now that the American was back at his residence, "Well I guess I should be leaving now. Thank you for the pastries…I-I'll be sure to come back to your café some time.

Right as Ivan turns to leave, a voice calls out to him, "Wait…the weather is still pretty fierce out here. W-Why don't you come inside until it stops?" Alfred asks as he opens the front door. The Russian's face is struck with the same warmth again, "Are you sure?" the violet eyed man asks. "Yes. Come in…I'll make us some coffee," with those last few words that escaped from the blonde's lips Ivan found himself walking upstairs to get to Alfred's apartment.


	3. A Triple Shot of Love:Affogato

A Triple Shot of Love: Affogato  
Ivan's breath became shallow as he trailed behind Alfred up the stairs, not because of having to walk nearly flights, but because this beautiful man was taking _him_ into his home. "Alright…here we are," the blonde smiled as he took out his key to unlock the door. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he smiled, "Sorry for the walk up all these stairs," the American said.

"It's alright," Ivan smiled as he followed Alfred into the dark apartment. Alfred ran his hand across the cold wall searching for the light switch. "Ah…there we go," Alfred smiled as he put his bag down on the table. "Sorry if my place is a little messy. I didn't really get the chance to clean up since I was rushing this morning," the blonde laughed.

Ivan watched the man with his eyes as he moved from one room to the other quickly reorganizing things and talking at the same time so things wouldn't be as awkward. The Russian stood still in the same place he was when he had first entered Alfred's home.

Alfred entered the living room again, "You look so stiff, you can sit down if you'd like. It doesn't look like that storms going to let up anytime soon so just relax," he said with a soft smile.

Ivan only nodded and sat down on the couch against the wall on the other side of the room. "Here," the American said handing him the remote control. "Why don't you see if there's anything good on TV that we can watch while I make us something to drink?" Alfred smiled and continued on to the kitchen.

Ivan let a small, soft sigh escape his lips as he began to relax and let his eyes close for a moment. Before he knew it he had drifted off into a light slumber. He found himself in the same place with Alfred standing near by preparing coffee for the two of them.

All of sudden he heard the same soft sugar coated voice from the blonde enveloping him in warmth. It was coming closer until he felt the American's warm breath touch the side of his cheek; he jumped slightly as his face became flushed with a light pink blush.

"What's wrong Ivan? I made you some coffee and I made sure it's really hot… just like you like it," Ivan's eyes widened a little as he turned to face the man holding the cup. His breath stopped in his chest as he looked at Alfred.

"Well aren't you going to taste it? I even added whipped cream. I like whipped cream because it's so light… and sweet. Perhaps it's the way it melts on the tongue."

The American's once sugar coated voice was replaced with a more seductive one as he moved his finger through the whipped cream and placed his finger in his mouth as he moved closer to the Russian. "Try it…I'm sure you'll like it," the American said as he took the whipped cream can on the table and began to climb on top of the Russian and straddle his legs.

Ivan was taken aback by the blonde's actions but strangely enough wanted to continue on with what they were doing. "Open your mouth…" Alfred said in a soft seductive tone. Ivan complied; parting his pink lips to let the nozzle of the whipped cream can find its way into his mouth. Alfred pushed it down to fill his mouth with the soft cream, "Is it good?" he asked as he pressed his lips against Ivan's in a heat of passion.

Ivan could feel Alfred's tongue pressing against his lips asking for entrance; he opened his mouth slightly to allow it in. Alfred's tongue traced around the grooves of his teeth and began moving back a little farther so that he could deepen the kiss.

Alfred pulled away so that they could both breathe before placing a few more kisses on Ivan's lips. He moved down and began brushing his hand against Ivan's zipper, the blush in his face deepened even more as his pants became tight. "It looks like it hurts. Why don't you let me help you…" the blonde begins to unzip his pants and undo his top button.

He smiles and looks up at the anxious Russian, "Did I do this?" Alfred turned his head with an innocent looking smile as he ran his hands against the out side of Ivan's underwear.

"A-Ah…Alfred…I," Ivan said between heavy pants. Ivan's head began to tilt back and his eyes shut tightly; he swallowed hard and tried to relax when all of a sudden he heard the same voice echo throughout the room.

"Ivan…..Ivan…" the man opened his eyes slowly and focused on the delicate face. "Are you alright? I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about…wait, no…?" the American asked.

"Was it a bad dream?" Alfred asked curiously. Ivan thought back to his dream and immediately blushed, "D-Da…that must have been what it was," he smiled back at the younger man nervously.

"Well here's your coffee," the man placed the cup on the table next to him as he sat down next to the Ivan. "Oh this looks like a good show, do you want to watch it with me?" Alfred glanced over at Ivan waiting for a reply.

The Russian nodded and took another sip of the coffee, "Its sweet…" he thought to himself as he looked into the caramel colored liquid. "Just like…" he let a small smile crease his lips as he brought the cup back up to his mouth again.

He glanced outside of the window next to him, the rain hadn't let up at all and it was starting to get late. He turned back to face the television and the young blonde in front of him. Two hours went by as the rain finally began to slow to a soft pitter patter against the pavement.

"Well It looks like it's slowed down I guess I'll be going now..." he looked over to see Alfred's head against his shoulder; his chest moving rhythmically up and down as small breaths left his body. "Nn..." the blonde groaned lightly as he moved closer to Ivan so that pieces of his hair were brushing against the pale cheek.

Ivan looked down at Alfred and smiled and then noticed that his lips were slightly parted; Ivan sat there hesitant for a moment and kissed him gently on the lips. He slowly moved the American's head and placed it against the pillow and moved his legs so that they were on the couch.

He took the blanket from the other chair in the room placed it over Alfred, turned of the television and lights, "Goodnight, he whispered over Alfred's body as he moved over to the door quietly and shut it behind him.

The living room was silent for a moment until the blonde spoke, "Goodnight…Ivan," he said in an almost inaudible voice as he turned over to face the inside of the couch drifting back into his deep sleep.

The alarm clock transitioned from a soft hum into a blaring screech as Alfred stumbled off of the couch and stood up slightly shifting from side to side searching for his glasses on the wooden table in front of him.

He found them and placed them on his face, stretched and walked down the hallway to his room and turned the clock off. He looked at the digital numbers listed across the clock's face laid out in bright green. "Only 5:30? That's probably the earliest I've ever been up," he softly laughed at his comment.

"Well I guess now I actually have time to eat breakfast, "Alfred said as he walked into the kitchen where he ended up making himself eggs, toast and pancakes. He plopped down onto the couch and turned on the television to watch the news and see the weather forecast for the day.

As Alfred focused on the television the seven day forecast was displayed across the screen, "It'll be a little breezy partly cloudy with a 35% chance of rain today. Make sure to wear a light sweater or wind breaker today folks, especially with those lakefront winds coming in from the east," the weatherman said cheerfully as Alfred glanced at the map behind the man.

"Well that's all I needed to know," Alfred exclaimed as he pointed the remote towards the television to turn it off. Alfred put his dishes in the sink and promptly made his way towards the shower. He let the warm water run over his body as he stared at the ceiling for a moment before he began cleaning himself.

Once he was finished he got dressed and began making his way towards the door when something caught his attention. He had seen something white out of his peripheral vision on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What's this?" he picked it up, it was a note on a small piece of paper; he read through it, "_Alfred, sorry I couldn't say goodnight to you directly, I let myself out. Thank you so much for your kindness. I hope we can talk some more…P.S. I might stop by the café today- Ivan_."

Alfred's face blushed after reading the note, he began to think back to last night and how Ivan had…kissed him. Those lips …they were cold at first and began to warm up once they met the blonde's.

Different emotions filled his mind. Anxiety, surprise and dare he say it…a hint of lust? All of it for the Russian man whom he had only just met. Even if the kiss wasn't passionate it was something he had never felt before…and he liked it. He placed the note in his pocket and continued on towards the door with a soft smile gracing his lips.

.   



	4. A Triple Shot of Love:Di Zucchero

A Triple Shot of Love: Di Zucchero  
Alfred arrived at work with a glowing expression on his face Kiku noticed the change in him from yesterday's saddened one, "What has you in such a good mood Alfred?" Alfred turns half way looking at Kiku, "Oh… nothing…I guess its just the weather getting to me… it is almost spring after all," he smiled.

Kiku looked at him a little longer as if inspecting him, "Sometimes…even I can't figure you out Alfred," he lightly smiled and continued serving the customers. Alfred went to the back, put up his things up and changed into his uniform. As he walked back through the door into the front of the shop he peered around to see if Ivan had shown up at all.

He hadn't. Alfred couldn't grasp why he had these feelings for someone had just met, but he intended to follow through on them.

Later that day Alfred sat in front of the window slowly eating his lunch, watching the people go by. He sighed, "Where is he?" Alfred finished his meal and tossed the wrapper in the trash. Alfred's shift was drawing to a close within the next hour or so since he had errands to run.

He moved his finger around in small circle as he placed his cheek against his hand; he drifted off into his thoughts about what he had to do once work was over. He was so fixated on errands and the Russian man that he didn't even notice the bell ring when the door opened.

The man approached him and spoke softly, waiting for a reply. The blonde continued to stare off into space until he noticed something white out of the corner of his eye. He quickly came back down to earth once he noticed who it was.

He looked up and saw Ivan towering over him, "I-Ivan…I thought you wouldn't show up in time," he said softly while blushing, his eyes introverted to meet the floor's smooth tile.

Ivan replied, "Da. I'm sorry… I had something to take care of and it took up most of my time," he smiled.

"O-Oh that's okay," Alfred was now blushing from Ivan being so close to him, he quickly changed the subject. "Hey Ivan…I've been meaning to ask… do you like the Navy Pier?" Alfred waited for a reply.

"Navy…Pier?" he scratched the side of his head. "I don't think I've ever been there before...What is it?" Ivan questioned as he turned his head slightly. Alfred looked at him slightly surprised, "You mean you don't know?" he asked softly.

Ivan laughed a little as he explained to Alfred how he was not from Chicago and how he moved there only about six months ago from Russia. The American smiled and began telling Ivan about the pier.

"Well… the Navy Pier is basically a pier on the lakefront used for attractions, shops and food. It's really fun… I like going there," Alfred smiled.

Alfred's face immediately became tinted with a light shade of pink again, "W-Well I… I was wondering… if you weren't doing anything tomorrow… would like to go with me?" he looked down after the question was asked waiting for an answer.

Ivan looked at the blonde with a small smile creasing his lips, "Well actually… If you don't have anything planned tonight we could go…it's your choice though," Ivan's heart began to beat a little faster.

"That sounds nice…and then maybe we can talk some more," Alfred knew that he said "talk" but he really wanted to feel those soft lips against his again. Ivan nodded his head, "Da. That would be nice…" he smiled thinking back to last night when he kissed Alfred in his sleep.

Alfred smiled as he looked up at the clock to see what time it was, "We can leave in a little bit, I just have to finish cleaning really quickly okay?" Alfred looked up at Ivan with a glowing expression on his face.

Ivan nodded and took a seat over at one of the small coffee tables in order to wait for him. As he sat watching the blonde move from table to table wiping them off and disregarding any trash left behind he let the rest of the day that he would spend with Alfred play out in his head.

He thought of ways he could get closer to Alfred, "Maybe we can take a boat ride alone…or maybe some type of game…I could win him something or maybe the…" Ivan's thinking was interrupted by the sweet voice again.

"All right we can head out now Ivan," the American looked back at Ivan with his blue eyes catching the violet ones in a soft glance as he smiled. A couple of minutes the two left Café Aroma behind and began walking towards Michigan Avenue to take the river taxi over to the Navy Pier.

Once on the boat Ivan gazed down into the teal river as the setting sun's colors melted into the vast body of water. Alfred let his head lean back to face the sky filled with clouds outlined and tinted in light pinks and soft oranges. With in the next seven minutes or so they approached land again.

They proceeded to get off of the boat and walk towards the giant Ferris wheel that could be seen looming over them from the distance. Ivan looked up at it, his eyes peering up at the boxes which contained people who gazed back down towards the ground.

Alfred looked over towards Ivan, whose violet eyes were still fixated on the Ferris wheel, "So…what do you want to do first Ivan?" Alfred could feel his face starting to heat up again. Ivan focused on the small blonde, "W-what do you suggest?" he looked down slightly. "Since I've never been here before…" he smiled.

"Well what about the swing ride? I heard it's even better when the sun starts to go down because all the lights come on," Alfred says as he starts to walk towards the line with tickets already in hand.

Ivan follows behind him looking at the ride in front of him. As the two get closer they can her cheerful music reverberating from the ride as the old passengers get off so that the new ones can take their place.

Ivan and Alfred entered with the crowd and found a two seated swing and sit together in as others around them move from place to place gradually finding their seats. Ivan and Alfred secured themselves in the seats as they waited for everyone else to do the same.

In the next instant the ride began rotating and the ground began to move farther away from them as they were lifted into the air. The music blared on in the background as the cheerful screams of children and adults could be heard around them. Alfred was laughing as he peered down at the ground and then back at Ivan.

Ivan looked around him and glanced out into the now dark sky as lights illuminated the ride from top to bottom. He was enjoying himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had had fun like this…with another person.

He glanced over at the blonde and was immediately fixed on him. Ivan noticed his demeanor; his glowing smile and his soft hair being blown back by the wind just enough to expose his soft lightly tanned neck.

Ivan found himself looking at Alfred more intently; following an imaginary line against the contours of his body. Everything around him seemed non existent accept for Alfred and him; he wanted to feel those lips against his again.

"Ivan? What's wrong?" Alfred looked over towards the distracted Russian. Ivan blinked before he realized he was staring at the blonde. "I-It's nothing…" Ivan tried to look away but he found himself infatuated with those cyan eyes looking back into his.

As two hours went by Ivan and Alfred found themselves finishing up dinner at a restaurant and heading towards the end of the pier. "Wait…"Ivan called out. Alfred looked at him, "What's the matter?" Alfred asked.

"W-Well it's just that…we never went on the Ferris wheel," Ivan stated as he looked in the direction of the giant attraction only a few feet away from them.

Alfred replied, "Oh! You're right…I said we should go and then I completely forget," he said smiling gently. "Well let's head over there! It'd be a great way to end the night," he took Ivan's hand and began running towards the line.

Ivan blushed when he felt Alfred's hand grasping at his; "It's so warm…" he thought to himself as he and Alfred approached the car and got inside. As they began to rise slowly it was quiet for a moment, "What should I say…now's my chance to say it…"Ivan thought to himself.

He looked at Alfred and smiled lightly, "This is nice…" he said softly as he could feel his heart speeding up in his chest.

Alfred nodded and looked out of the window as he fidgeted with his fingers trying to find the right words to say to Ivan, " Um…Ivan I…" Alfred's face was tinted a deep red by the blush across his cheeks.

Ivan was at a loss for words for a moment until he remembered who he was; he inhaled deeply and sighed, "Alfred…there's a reason I wanted us to come on this ride," he looked into those cyan eyes again as he paused.

Alfred remained quiet as he listened to Ivan speak, "I wanted to say something…I just don't know how to do it with out messing up…" he sighed as he looked down.

"I-It's just that I really…like you Alfred…" Ivan's cheeks became flushed as he looked away and out of the window next to him. "I was wondering…if I could keep seeing you. I-It's your choice though…" he sat quietly again.

"Ivan…" Alfred let the man's name slip from his lips slowly as he stared with slightly widened eyes at the violet ones inverted towards the ground below them. "I-It was weird of me to say…I knew it. N-Never mind I just…" Ivan's stuttering was cut off by the American's lips pressed firmly against his.

Suddenly it felt as if time had stopped around him as Alfred deepened the kiss, "Better than the first time," he smiled as he leaned against Ivan. The Russian thought to himself; "The first time?" his eyes widened, "You mean you were…" Alfred smiled as he brought the two of them together again with a soft kiss.

Ivan's tight body began to loosen under the soft petal like lips of the blonde on top of him. The Ferris wheel began its descent back down to earth as both men continued to taste each other through the kisses that they placed gently against each other's bodies.

As Ivan and Alfred left the Ferris wheel they departed hand in hand with each other; the soft spring breeze enveloping the two of them in praise of having finally found one another in the vast city before them.

Days turned into weeks and eventually shifted into months as Ivan and Alfred's feelings for each other grew even stronger. Alfred couldn't believe that the entire relationship started because of him being late; he smiled to himself as he made his way to work. He was nervous about what would happen in the next couple of hours when Ivan came into the café for his daily visit. Alfred planned this date about a week in advance and he had been keeping it a secret; tonight he promised himself that he would let Ivan know how he truly felt.

* * *

**Okay so I never got a chance to do this but I'm going to quickly go over the different chapter's names and meanings. ^_^**

**Triple Shot: This is pretty simple. It just means three shots of espresso…hope you don't plan on sleeping anytime soon. I thought it would be such a cute starter title since Alfred works at the café.**

**Macchiato: (Means stained or marked)Either it's a serving of espresso that's "stained" or marked with a little bit of frothed milk or vise versa in that its frothed milk "stained" with espresso.**

**Affogato: (Means drowned) This is a coffee based dessert which uses either a scoop vanilla gelato or ice cream. A hot shot of espresso is then poured over the ice cream.**

**Di zucchero: It just means sugar. I thought it'd be cute because it matches up with the feeling towards the end.**

**Thank you for reading so far! There is still more to come ^_^ Please continue to rate. I really appreciate it!**


	5. A Triple Shot of Love:Caffe Marocchino

A Triple Shot of Love: Caffè Marocchino  
Alfred followed through with his plan and both Ivan and Alfred returned to the place where they had shared their first real kiss and admitted to each other how they both admired one another.

After an evening filled with fun and excitement from the different rides and games around them; Ivan and Alfred began walking back towards the walk where the river taxi would arrive shortly to transport them back towards Michigan Avenue.

As they boarded the boat they were both enveloped in a new type of feeling; the warmth that came from knowing that the two of them were finally with the person they wanted to be with most.

They found themselves sitting next to each other with their hands intertwined as they looked out onto the darkened water. People around them mingled and laughed as Ivan and Alfred were lost in their own distant worlds and yet still connected in the aspect of their thoughts.

The two of them had finally admitted to themselves what they really wanted…each other. Ivan smiled when he thought about it; he hadn't had anyone this close to him in so long. Most people he met ended up leaving him in the end; his heart had already endured its fair share of abuse in the past.

When Alfred noticed the Russian man's gaze he felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. "S-So Ivan…what should we do now that we're…?" his cheeks were tinted a light pink by the thought of them being a couple.

Ivan's attention focused back down to the small blonde sitting next to him, "I'm not really sure…" he slightly rubbed the back of his head. "Why don't we celebrate?" Alfred looked back at the platinum haired man with his glistening cyan eyes when he spoke.

"That sounds like fun, but what about work tomorrow? I don't want you to be out so late that you're running to work again," he laughed remembering the first time he had met Alfred when he went to turn a corner and had the small blonde run into him.

"T-That was an accident…I was…rushing," Alfred smiled lightly as he rested his head against Ivan's broad shoulder. Ivan smiled, "It was an accident up until the point where I met you that day," he said as he ran his hand through Alfred's soft hair.

Alfred's blush deepened when Ivan said that, "Someone truly loves me," Alfred thought to himself as the river taxi came to a stop. "H-Hey Ivan…" Ivan titled his head down slightly to meet Alfred's eyes.

"What is it dorogoĭ?" he asked as he smiled lightly. Alfred returned the smile as he parted his lips as if he was going to speak," I-I…love you…" he pushed his head deeper into Ivan's shoulder as his face lit up with a warm glow.

Ivan's eyes widened slightly and then closed as a soft smiled made its way across his face as he held Alfred closer and replied, "I love you too."

As the two made their way off of the boat and back onto the streets they began walking around looking for places to go. Ivan gazed up at the skyscrapers around him and then at the night sky taking in its beauty as his arm draped across Alfred's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

Alfred looked at Ivan and then spoke, "Ivan why don't we try a bar or a restaurant to celebrate?" Ivan looked back at him, "That sounds nice. Why don't we look for something quiet and dark so we can be alone…?" Ivan smiled as he held the blonde closer to him.

Alfred nodded his head eagerly as he began to picky up his pace slightly so they could find a restaurant faster. He knew what would follow the ambiance of the dim lighting and soft music; he'd be pulled even farther into the depths of his lovers eyes.

Alfred knew he wanted Ivan… all of him and he wanted to be taken no…engulfed by the platinum haired man; submerged completely. He could only imagine it, Ivan's pale fingers trailing down his slender neck, the soft almost inaudible pants and moans mixed with the droplets of sweat formed from the thrusts all sealed with a passionate kiss.

His body tingled all over with a feeling of absolute pleasure and want all directed towards Ivan. He felt so odd for thinking these types of thoughts about the man standing next to him; Alfred wondered if Ivan felt the same way.

Ivan brought him back to reality as they approached a small restaurant that's name was spelt out in black cursive letters on the building's front. "How about this restaurant? I've heard about it in news papers and magazines and I thought we could try here," Ivan looked down at Alfred waiting for approval.

"I-It's very nice…but isn't it really expensive?" Alfred looked down a little embarrassed about how straightforward he had been with his question. Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled, "It's alright. I can pay for it so let's enjoy ourselves da?" he looked down at the blonde.

Ivan held the door open for Alfred as they walked in and up to the front reception desk and promptly asked for a table for two near the back of the restaurant. They were escorted to a booth with a window that faced out towards the river; both Alfred and Ivan took their seats as the waiter placed two glasses of water and two champagne glasses on the table.

They looked around the restaurant to better inspect the atmosphere; it was dark yet warm with its colors ranging from merlot to soft taupe the candles placed in the center of every table were and off white color as they flickered in the dim light above.

"It's so nice in here. I almost feel out of place," Alfred smiled as he looked down at the menu scanning it for something that looked good. After deciding he closed to menu you and placed it gently on the table.

"So Ivan… what type of food are you going to get?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked down at the menu and then closed it, "The smoked salmon with the pumpkin risotto. It sounds very good da?" Alfred nodded in agreement.

"What about you dorogoĭ?" Ivan smiled while looking at Alfred. "Well…I decided to go with the Dry Aged Porterhouse Steak," Alfred replied as the waiter approached the table

He asked if the two were ready to order and collected their menus, "Oh and waiter?" Ivan asked in a soft voice, "Can you bring us a bottle of your finest Merlot aged well?" the waiter's eyes lit up once realized that he would be waiting on a wealthy customer this evening, "Yes sir right away," he said as he left for the kitchen and returned with a bottle.

The evening proceeded smoothly as Ivan and Alfred spent the entire time laughing and talking about anything that came to their minds. After they finished their dessert Ivan paid and then escorted Alfred out onto the sidewalk.

"That was so much fun," Alfred said as he smiled at Ivan. The tall platinum man smiled at him taking pride in the fact that he had made Alfred so happy. "Well what do you feel like doing now?" Alfred's look went blank for a moment.

"What do I feel like doing now? I couldn't do that! You already took me out to dinner…I'd feel so bad…I…I," Ivan placed a kiss on Alfred's lips, "Don't worry dorogoĭ…I want to. Please don't feel bad," Ivan smiled as he brushed away a small piece of hair from Alfred's cheek.  
"Why don't we just rent a movie and go watch it at my place instead?" Alfred went to take a step in the direction of the movie store when he almost lost his balance. "Dorogoĭ…are you alright? Be careful," the Russian man said as his arms wrapped around Alfred's small waist keeping him from falling.

"Thank you Ivan…It must have been all of the wine. I feel a little dizzy," Alfred said as he titled his head back to meet Ivan's gaze. Ivan turned Alfred around to look at him more clearly; he noticed the prominent red blush across the blonde's cheeks from the alcohol.

"Here. Let's get you home…" Ivan took Alfred into his arms and began carrying him back to his apartment. Alfred's eyes slowly opened as he heard the door to his apartment being closed; he felt a warm presence carrying him to the couch as he held on loosely to its neck. It was Ivan.

"I-Ivan? What are we doing back here? I thought we were going to get a movie?" he looked up with his eyes still trying to focus on the platinum haired man looking down at him.

"It looks like all of the wine really did get to you," Ivan replied as he smiled. "You fell asleep and I decided to bring you back to your apartment," he placed Alfred gently on the couch.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning to make sure your all right goodnight Alfred," Ivan went to turn away from the blonde when he felt something lightly grabbing onto the end of his coat.

"Wait…d-don't leave…I want you…to stay," Alfred said in a soft voice as he looked up at the back of the Russian man's head. Ivan went stiff, he'd never heard someone say that they wanted him to stay…someone wanted him…Ivan turned around and kneeled to meet the cyan eyed man.

"A-Are you sure…?" he looked at Alfred whose cheeks were now slightly lighter in color compared to earlier, "Yes…"Alfred replied as he took Ivan's face into his small hands and pulled him closer so that the two were only inches apart.  
Ivan's blush deepened as his dream of Alfred came rushing back into his mind, "D- Dorogoĭ…" Ivan said softly as his heart began beating faster and his body was filled with an urge to ravage the young man's body.

Ivan found it harder and harder to keep himself from touching his lover trying hard not to rush into anything. Alfred broke the silence when he spoke, "What's wrong Ivan? You look so serious? Alfred began moving closer to the platinum haired man.

Alfred began kissing Ivan on the lips and tightening his grip on Ivan's shirt collar as he pressed soft kisses against the Russian's pale pink lips. Ivan's eyes widened a little, "I-Is this real…or is it another one of my dreams?" he said softly as he began deepening the kiss.

"It's definitely real…" Alfred said as he began nipping at Ivan's neck working his way down. Ivan swallowed hard as he began to move on top of the blonde and began kissing his jaw line.

Ivan let a moan escape his lips as he buried his face into Alfred's soft skin; the blonde's scent was intoxicating, it drew Ivan in closer with each sharp inhale. Ivan felt himself melting into Alfred's now interlocked arms, "Dorogoĭ…" he said as his face became flushed with a pink tint.

Alfred brushed the tips of his fingers over Ivan's zipper letting go of a breath from inside of his lungs; unaware that he had even been holding it in. The second time, Alfred made contact with Ivan's zipper, slowly unzipping it so that Ivan's length was no longer confined to the inside of his already tight pants.

Ivan breathed a small sigh of relief as he continued to kiss the blonde's petal like lips while simultaneously attempting to unbutton his white shirt and unfasten his belt.

Once Ivan finally undressed Alfred he smiled softly as he began placing tender kisses across the blonde's collarbone and moved down to his chest and enveloped one of two light pink nubs in the warmth of his mouth.

He began teasing it slowly, letting his tongue encircle it, softly sucking as the blonde underneath him blushed profusely at his actions. He smiled as he took the nub in between two teeth and grazed the soft flesh gently.

Ivan applied a small kiss to the area and moved onto the other side, tweaking it in between his index finger and thumb as Alfred wriggled beneath him, "I-Ivan…oh…its so…" the blonde said in between soft pants as he tried to contain a moan.

Ivan noticed Alfred beneath him as his hand weekly covered his mouth trying to hold back his pleasure filled moans.

Ivan laughed softly at this, "Dorogoĭ… you don't have to hold back…don't hide what you're feeling. If it feels good let yourself go…" Ivan smiled. Alfred turned his head to face away from Ivan; his cheeks were painted a bright red from the embarrassment as his hand remained draped over his mouth.

Ivan smiled as he moved down to Alfred's abdomen and began tracing a line down to his hips; he placed small kisses against Alfred's hip bones and continued down until he reached Alfred's member which was still concealed inside of his underwear.

Ivan noticed how hard it was as he let his palm rest on top of Alfred's length for a moment. He began working Alfred's underwear off to expose the rest of his flesh.

"It looks as if you're anxious…" Ivan smiles as he takes a small bottle of clear liquid out of his jacket sprawled across the floor. He quickly prepares himself and then looks his lover in the eyes.

"It's your turn…are you ready?" Ivan asks. Alfred nods slowly; slightly nervous about what was about to happen. Ivan slowly enters one finger and begins to slowly move it around at a gentle pace.

Alfred's eyes close as he tries to get used to the new feeling when suddenly he feels a surge of pain as two more fingers are added, "I'm sorry…I need to make sure you'll be okay…" Ivan said as he continued to stretch out the blonde.

Ivan moved his fingers around until he felt the blonde's hips buck forward, "Oh! Right there…" Alfred's eyes closed as his head tilted back farther into the pillow. "That felt very good da?" Ivan asked sensually as he removed his fingers from inside of the blonde.

Alfred groaned at the loss until he felt the tip of the Russian's long member slowly entering him, "Ah! I-Ivan…it's so…big," Alfred said as he tried to get used to the foreign object entering his body.

Ivan pushed himself all the way inside of Alfred and waited while the blonde adjusted to him; beads of tears were forming in the corners of Alfred's eyes as his arms wrapped around Ivan's thick neck.

"Alright…you can move now…"Alfred said gently. Ivan complied and began to pull himself out almost all of the way and then slowly push back in. It was hard for Ivan to go this slow, he had a strong urge to go faster and harder, but he held back making sure to let Alfred get used to the feeling before any of that would happen.

After a couple of minutes Ivan's member grazed against that magical spot again, "Oh!" Alfred's breath hitched as he quickly attempted to cover his mouth. Ivan grabbed his hands and held them in place above his head.

"No…you have such a beautiful voice…I want to hear it," Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear as he began to pick up speed. He began thrusting into the blonde's tight center hearing the echoes of soft moans and pants bounce off of the walls. "Oh… Ivan! It feels so amazing. I don't know how much more of this I can take," Alfred said through heavy pants and cries of pleasure.

Ivan began thrusting into Alfred even harder and with his free hand pumping the blonde's member in time with his thrusts. Alfred felt a warmth building up in his stomach and knew what was about to happen, "Ivan I'm going to…" before he could finish the sentence he released himself in between the two of them.

Alfred panted hard letting the last few moans escape his throat, "I-Ivan…I," Alfred's head fell against the pillow as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Ivan looked down at him as he continued to thrust; he felt Alfred's core tight around his length, "Alfred…so…tight…I," Ivan pushed in one more time before he let himself pour into the blonde.  
Ivan removed his length and promptly let his body collapse next to the American's body as he enveloped Alfred in his arms and placed a kiss gently against his forehead.

Ivan stared up at the ceiling for a moment with thousands of thoughts racing through his head; he glanced over at his now sleeping lover and smiled, "Please promise me you won't ever leave me…moĭ podsolnechnika," he holds Alfred closer and lets himself dose off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Caffe Marocchino- Espresso with a dash of hot milk and cacao powder**

**Dorogoi- Russian for 'Darling' **

**Moi Pol dsolnechnika- Russian for 'My sunflower'**

** Sorry for the extremely long chapter...It's worth it though. The story is nowhere near over ^_^**  
**Thank you for continuing to read and comment. I like hearing other people's opinions of my stories so please rate! Enjoy~**


End file.
